Season 6 cast
This page lists all cast members in season 6 of 24. Starring :Main article: Main cast #Kiefer Sutherland as Jack BauerAlso appears in the Season 6 Prequel (24 episodes) #Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian (24 episodes) #DB Woodside as President Wayne Palmer (17 episodes) #James Morrison as Bill BuchananUncredited in (21 episodes) #Peter MacNicol as Tom Lennox (24 episodes) #Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes (18 episodes) #Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian (24 episodes) #Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman (19 episodes) #Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir (24 episodes) #and Regina King as Sandra Palmer (9 episodes) Special guest stars :Main article: Special Guest Star *Powers Boothe as Vice President Noah Daniels (14 episodes) *William Devane as James Heller (2 episodes) *with Jean Smart as Martha Logan ( ) *and James Cromwell as Phillip Bauer (8 episodes) *and Kim Raver as Audrey RainesUncredited in (5 episodes) *and Gregory Itzin as Charles LoganUncredited in (4 episodes) Guest starring :Main article: Guest star * Five or more episodes ** Adoni Maropis as Abu Fayed (16 episodes) ** Rena Sofer as Marilyn Bauer (12 episodes) ** Evan Ellingson as Josh Bauer (10 episodes) ** Kari Matchett as Lisa Miller (10 episodes) ** Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi (9 episodes) ** Chad Lowe as Reed Pollock (8 episodes) ** Rade Šerbedžija as Dmitri Gredenko (8 episodes) ** Alexander Siddig as Hamri Al-Assad (7 episodes) ** Jim Holmes as Dr. Arthur Welton (6 episodes) ** Nick Jameson as Russian President Yuri Suvarov (6 episodes) ** Jolene Kim as MelindaCredited as a co-star in all episodes except (6 episodes) ** Harry Lennix as Walid Al-RezaniUncredited in (6 episodes) ** Ryan Cutrona as Admiral John Smith (5 episodes) ** and Ricky Schroder as Mike Doyle (12 episodes) * Four episodes ** Michael Angarano as Scott Wallace ** Missy Crider as Rita Brady ** Roger Cross as Curtis Manning ** Al Faris as Salim ** Megan Gallagher as Jillian Wallace ** David Hunt as Darren McCarthy ** Jamison Jones as Secret Service Head Dan ** Matt McKenzie as Agent Hollister ** Ajay Mehta as an ambassador ** Kal Penn as Ahmed Amar ** Raphael Sbarge as Ray Wallace ** Steven Schub as Sabir Hussain ** James C. Victor as Hal Turner ** Scott William Winters as FBI Agent Samuels (4 episodes) * Three episodes ** William Bumiller as Agent Lowry ** Michael Reilly Burke as Bruce Carson ** Andrea Grano as Ellen PriceCredited as a co-star in ** Bob Gunton as Secretary of Defense Ethan Kanin ** Michael Shanks as Mark Bishop ** Paul McCrane as Graem Bauer ** Haaz Sleiman as HeydarUncredited in * Two episodes ** Eric Bruskotter as Stan Miller ** Ian Anthony Dale as Zhou Yong ** Said Faraj as HalilCredited as a co-star in ** Endre Hules as StovichUncredited in ** Boris Krutonog as Vasili ** Shaun Majumder as Hasan NumairCredited as a co-star in ** Adrian Neil as Liddy ** John Noble as Anatoly Markov ** Maury Sterling as Kozelek Hacker ** Ron Yuan as a Chinese agent * ** John Koyama as Hong Wai ** Garret Sato as Wu San * ** Pat Healy as Marcus ** James Parks as a sergeant * ** Brian D. Johnson as a CTU field agent * ** Matt Battaglia as Agent Jennings ** Mark Bramhall as Sam * ** Natalija Nogulich as a CTU doctor * ** Will Radford as Jimmy * ** Nancy Cartwright as Jeannie Tyler * ** Scarlett Chorvat as Elena ** Gideon Emery as Leon ** Kathleen Gati as First Lady Anya Suvarov ** Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * ** Butch Hammett as Rogers ** James Horan as General Walsh * ** JR Bourne as Connell Johnson ** Scott Michael Campbell as Brady Hauser ** Devon Gummersall as Mark Hauser * ** Joseph Hacker as a cabinet member ** Anthony Michael Jones as a bar patron ** Ray Laska as Attorney General Kevin Graves ** Bob Morrisey as Secretary Dawes ** Brenda Wehle as cabinet member * ** Sam Kanater as General Mohmar Habib ** Merik Tadros as Jamal Nasawa * ** Jonathan Adams as Peter Hock * ** J.C. MacKenzie as Dr. Bradley ** Ray Proscia as Nikolai * ** Spencer Garrett as Ben Kram * ** Tom Everett as Dr. Hastings Co-starring *Multiple episodes ** Lex Cassar as Agent Ryan (11 episodes) ** Marci Michelle as Marcy ReynoldsUncredited in (8 episodes)\ ** Dylan Kenin as Victor (5 episodes) ** Kenneth Choi as: *** Cheng's operative (3 episodes) *** Cheng's oil rig operative ( ) ** Richie Metcalfe as Stan ShaversUncredited in and (4 episodes) ** Bruce Gerard Brown as a guardsman (2 episodes) ** Terry Savage as Benson (2 episodes) ** Sammy Sheik as Masheer Abu-Marzuq (2 episodes) * ** D. C. Douglas as Blake Simon ** Kahlil Joseph as a Middle Eastern civilian ** Benito Paje as a bus suicide bomber ** Ruben Pla as Yusuf Amar * ** Van Epperson as M. Bell ** Muttalib Ibrahim as Malek ** Julie Quinn as Julie ** Adrian R'Mante as Omar ** Patrick Sabongui as Nasir Trabelsi ** Hrach Titizian as Zamil Kouri ** Herzl H. Tobey as Assad's subordinate ** Alfred Woodley as Agent Nichols * ** Jim Klock as TuersCredit only in ** Ryan Quintana as a team leader * ** Michael Broderick as a Lieutenant Colonel ** Peter Smith as Chuck * ** Steve Wastell as Mark * ** Robb Weller as a CNB field reporter * ** Brian Silverman as a CTU SWAT agent ** Sam Younis as Taj * ** Lyn Alicia Henderson as a blast survivor * ** Eddie Driscoll as a Secret Service agent ** Michael Khmourov as Yuli ** Richard Rosser as a floor manager * ** Eugene Alper as Gregor ** Mark Joyella as a Fox News anchor * ** James Ellis Lane as a paramedic * ** Joseph Griffin as a paramedic * ** Eric Cazenave as a SWAT medic ** K.T. Thangavelu as a nurse ** Francisco Viana as an EMT * ** Rueben Grundy as Ian ** Mike Smith as a marine sergeant ** Mary Chris Wall as Robin * ** John Brantley Cole, Jr. as Robson ** Jayson Victor as Dr. Bradley's assistant * ** Christian Macchio as an FBI agent Uncredited and stunt performers * Multiple episodes ** Pete Walsh as: *** Jesse Collier (7 episodes) *** Agent Witt ( ) ** David Brickman as Gredenko's man (5 episodes) ** Chris Gann as: *** Phillip Bauer's henchman (2 episodes) *** Scott ( ) *** Gredenko's henchman ( ) *** the Charlie team sniper ( ) ** Gregory Klein as Gredenko's man (5 episodes) ** Michael Jacey as Agent John (4 episodes) ** Steve Lanza as Danny (4 episodes) ** Jon Braver as: *** Assad's man ( ) *** Morris O'Brian stunt double, Fayed terrorist ( ) *** Abu Fayed stunt double ( ) ** Alton Demore as Agent Boorman (3 episodes) ** Boris Arsoyev as an FSB agent (2 episodes) ** Darryl Chan as Ike (2 episodes) ** Fernando Chien as a Chinese agent (2 episodes) ** Arnold Chon as a Chinese agent (2 episodes) ** Fahim Fazli as Fayed's henchman (2 episodes) ** Kevin Gregg as an FBI agent (2 episodes) ** Michael Hilow as: *** Guard bitten by Jack Bauer ( ) *** Fayed's warehouse guard ( ) ** Brian Hite as a security guard (2 episodes) ** Bill Leaman as Graem's henchman (2 episodes) ** Dan Lemieux as Hacker's henchman (2 episodes) ** Dennis Madalone as: *** a bar patron ( ) *** Chinese agent ( ) ** Dustin Meier as: *** Pedestrian ( ) *** Victor's guard ( ) ** Roman Mitichyan as: *** Vasili stunt double ( ) *** Gredenko's henchman ( ) ** Michael Placencia as a field agent (2 episodes) ** Simon Rhee as: *** a Chinese agent ( ) *** Cheng's henchman ( ) ** Fredo Rock as an FBI agent (2 episodes) ** Erik Rondell as Ed (2 episodes) ** Laurence Todd Rosenthal as Hasim (2 episodes) ** Monti Sharp as Irv (2 episodes) ** Erik Stabenau as: *** Car driver ( ) *** FSB agent ( ) ** Philip Tan as a Chinese agent (2 episodes) ** Tony Wayne as Robin Powers (2 episodes) * ** Tsuyoshi Abe as a Chinese sentry ** Clay Cullen as Cheng's mercenary (uncredited) * ** Jeff Cadiente as car driver ** Steve Davison as pedestrian ** Michael Hilow as Fayed's guard ** Robert Duncan McNeil as an FBI agent ** John Meier as pedestrian ** Stephen Merchant as a worker * ** Sam Hennings as FrankAppears in deleted scenes only ** Norman Howell as a motorist ** Greg Hutto as Agent Michaels * ** Eyad Elbitar as a warehouse terrorist ** Greg Fitzpatrick as a warehouse terrorist * ** Robert V. Scobie as an Army general * ** Edward Fernandez as a Fayed terrorist ** Danny Pardo as a driver * ** Marc Scizak as a CTU TAC team leader ** John Tamburro as Fayed's pilot * ** Reuben Langdon as Leon (stunt double) ** Tim Mikulecky as a Russian consulate guard ** Pavel Soukharev as a Russian consulate guard ** Tyler Vogt as a Russian consulate guard * ** Tony Donno as Victor's guard * ** John Austin as Gredenko's henchman ** Jeff Brockton as Bravo team sniper ** Theo Kypri as Gredenko's henchman * ** Randall Archer as a shot bar patron ** Tim Sitarz as a knocked-out bar patron ** Mark Riccardi as a bar patron ** Thom Williams as a bar patron * ** Sala Baker as Fayed's warehouse guard ** Hiro Koda as Fayed's warehouse guard ** Anthony Martins as Fayed's warehouse guard ** Norman Mora as Fayed's warehouse guard ** Pete Panos as Halim ** Tim Soergel as Fayed's warehouse guard * ** Andy Cheng as Cheng Zhi's man ** Jeff Imada as Cheng Zhi's man ** Henry Kingi, Sr. as a driver ** Michael Li as Cheng's sniper * ** Dale Dickey as a motel squatter * ** Brandon Fisher as a field agent ** Charlie Grisham as a security guard ** Will Leong as a Chinese agent ** Jalil Jay Lynch as a security guard * ** Roel Failma as a Chinese agent ** Darin Fujimori as Cheng's operative (stunt double) * ** Matt Flanagan as Josh Bauer (stunt double) * ** Paul Beahm as Cheng's henchman ** Lin Oeding as a Chinese agent Unknown actors The following roles were played by unidentified performers: * Multiple episodes ** Agent Stokes (3 episodes) ** General Crane (2 episodes) ** Darren McCarthy's contactVoice only (2 episodes) * ** LiPhoto only * ** Jeff * ** Hawkins * ** Durant ** Hasan * ** Talit * ** Agent Stevenson * ** Navy pilot Notes Category:Season 6 actors